


Season 15 Codas

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x01 coda, 15x02 coda, Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Gen, I was not expecting that, IM IN PAIN, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Post-Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Post-Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Sam Winchester is done with Dean’s shit, We got Samwena but at what cost, as the episode go I’ll update the tags, codas, deans being an asshole again and I will not stand for this bullshit, i love dean but he’s being an asshole, i refuse to accept this death, spn codas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Final season? Time for some codas





	1. 15x01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I’m in pain here’s a coda
> 
> Mind the shitty quality, it’s been 40 minutes since the ep ended

The ride back to the bunker was an awkward one. Sam felt like a kid stuck between his parents having a fight, which wasn’t a feeling he normally had around his brother. Cas was staring angrily out the window, not that Sam could blame him. It was weird to have a demon inside Jack’s body. Everytime the demon would speak, it was like Jack was almost there. But he wasn’t. 

Dean groaned as they pulled into the bunker garage. 

“Sam, take that… demon to the dungeon.”

“Hey, I’m on your side here.” The demon protested. Sam didn’t remember its name.

“Don’t care. I’m not letting a demon loose in the bunker.” Dean grabbed the impala’s keys and started inside the house. 

“You know, I’d be more useful out of your dungeon. I can research, I know a ton of spells, and I don’t sleep. I’m literally the easiest house guest.” Sam rolled his eyes, shoving the demon inside. Maybe it would get stuck in the demon trap. 

He locked the door tightly and headed up towards the bunker kitchen. Sam could hear Dean shuffling around, but it sounded like there was another person in there. 

“-the hell is there to talk about? You kept a secret from us and it came back to bite us in the ass.” Dean was saying. 

“I'm sorry I kept information about my son from you. You know, the son you wanted to kill if he showed even a hint of darkness.” Cas snarked back. He sounded pissed. Sam was a little worried now. Those dumbasses really needed to work out their issues. 

“Last I checked, he was my son too. I took care of him while you were de-”

“No you did not. Sam informed me who actually took care of Jack when I wasn’t here and it certainly wasn’t you.” Sam heard angry footsteps headed his way and Cas stormed past him. Even though he wasn’t as powerful as he had been when Sam first met him, Cas still seemed like a force to be reckoned with. 

Sam went into the kitchen, against his better ideas. His brother was sitting at the table his head down. 

“Dude, you fucked up.” He started. Dean’s head jerked up. 

“No I didn’t. Cas kept a secret-”

“So did you! You didn’t tell Cas when we put Jack in your stupid box! If you two can’t get your shit together, this whole team is going to fall apart.” Sam grabbed a water and headed to the library. Hopefully he could find something in there to help with his shoulder. It hurt like hell. And maybe while he was at it, he could find something to make Dean and Cas quit acting like a couple on the verge of divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr where I liveblog episodes @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


	2. 15x02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this coda is a lot shorter, but I’m still screaming about the ep and I couldn’t write much longer
> 
> (Also, next week I’m probably gonna have a Samwitch coda because... y’all have seen the promos)

> You_ asked what was real about all this? _

_ We are _

_ We are _

_ We are… _

Cas’s words echoed around Dean’s head as he studied the barrier. The barrier that had just released Kevin. Kevin… who had been in hell and chose potential insanity over going back. 

Cas had told him they were real. Did he mean… was he talking about Dean and Cas, or was he saying Cas, Dean, and Sam. Don’t get him wrong, Dean was still pissed. But he was also confused. Really, what was real in all the years he had lived?

_ We are _

—————-

Cas walked around the town, alone. He needed space. Space from the demon inhabiting Jack’s body, space from the questions of the townspeople, space from…

Dean.   
  


Cas didn’t want to be around Dean at the moment. The hunter was angry at him, and Cas did not deserve it. He may not have shared all of the information back when it didn’t matter, but neither had Dean. And Dean had wanted to kill Jack. Cas knew that. And yet, when Dean needed him, Cas was there. He always came when Dean called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WANTED COMMUNICATION WHAT THE FUCK I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT LINE 
> 
> HOW THE FUCK DID THAT COME OUT OF A BUCKLEMMING EPISODE
> 
> DONT LET US DOWN NEXT EPISODE BERENS
> 
> Anyways hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


	3. 15x03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in pain

****

Sam sat quietly in his room, staring at the walls. How had it all gone so wrong? They had almost done it, the rupture was almost closed, and then the spirits stopped going down. 

It wasn’t anyone’s fault really. Not at all. But Sam wanted to yell or something. Well, he didn’t, but he felt like he should. That was how his brother and father had grieved, and how he had grieved Jess. 

Sam looked down at his hands, feeling helpless. Almost every girl he’d ever loved all shared the same fate. 

And yet, he kept trying to find happiness. 

Maybe love wasn’t for him. 

___________

Unbeknownst to Sam, a red haired witch wakes up in an empty crypt

___________

Dean had almost finished his second bottle. 

“Way to go Winchester, you fucked up again.” He murmured to himself, intending to keep drinking. How did he let it get this far? Dean didn’t think he had ever hated himself more in that moment. He drove away one of the only friends they had left. And for what?

He knew Cas had been grieving and he hadn’t even tried to talk to him. To help him. Because he was a sorry son of a bitch who couldn’t handle his own feelings.

“Dean?” Dean looked up as Sam stumbled in. His brother looked like hell. 

“Heya Sammy.” He muttered, grabbing another bottle.

“What are you… why…” Sam looked confused. Dammit, now Dean had to explain what he had done. 

“Cas left.” He commented, staring angrily at the floor like it was responsible for his mistakes. 

“Wha… to deal with Jack’s death? Or did he get a lead?”

“No.” 

“What did you do?” Sam looked at his older brother, concerned. Dean felt bad for thrusting this on him, especially when Sam was dealing with Rowena’s death. 

“I fucked up Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnng did they really have to kill Rowena and break up Destiel in the same episode?
> 
> I want Rowena back and I want Dean to apologize to Cas 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
